inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sasuke
Perfil Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"An elderly dog who has been a good friend to Tenma since he was young."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Chrono Stone= *''"An elderly dog who has been a good friend to Tenma since he was young."'' Enredo ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Sasuke é frequentemente visto em sua casinha de cachorro ou no quarto de Tenma. Ele é mostrado para estar cansado ou entediado na maioria das vezes, mas apesar disso, ele pode ser útil para Tenma como visto em um episódio onde Tenma fala com ele sobre seus problemas e Sasuke rola a bola para Tenma. Depois, Tenma percebeu que ele só tem que gostar de futebol e não pensar em outras coisas. Ele também foi salvo por Gouenji junto com Tenma dez anos atrás. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Ele apareceu no episódio 30 , sendo andado por Aki. Então eles se encontraram com Tenma e Fei e todos foram para o parque, onde começaram a falar sobre Endou . Aparência do jogo Recrutamento Inazuma Eleven GO= In order to recruit Sasuke, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Sasuke no Kubiwa (Randomly dropped from Next Raimon at Tsurugi Yuuchi's upper route) *'Manual': Soyokaze Step *'Manual': Spiral Draw *'Photo': Furufita Ball After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1720 Kizuna Points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= In order to scout Sasuke, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Valued Membership Certificate (とっておきの会員証, randomly dropped by HR All Star at Handa's taisen route) *'Photo': Space Rocket (スペースロケットの写真, taken at Park in Inazuma Town Past) *'Photo': Middle lion (次男坊シーサーの写真, taken at Hill Market in Okinawa) After this, he can be scouted for 4000 Kizuna Points from the Club Premium Community Master. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Sasuke can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine in Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet is defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Photo': Laundry (洗濯物の写真, taken at Windsor Manor in Inazuma Town) *'Photo': Old Refrigerator (ふるぼけた冷蔵庫の写真, taken at Kogarashi Manor 1st Floor in Inazuma Town) *'Photo': Beloved old broom (ふるめかしいホウキの写真, taken at Kogarashi Manor 3rd Floor in Inazuma Town) *'Records': Able Team (実力派サッカーチーム, win 50 matches) After this, he can be scouted. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 179 *'TP': 167 *'Kick': 97 *'Dribbling': 133 *'Technique': 103 *'Block': 86 *'Speed': 113 *'Stamina': 123 *'Catch': 84 *'Lucky': 112 *'Freedom': 94 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 153 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 95 *'Dribbling': 149 *'Block': 105 *'Catch': 78 *'Technique': 110 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 119 *'Lucky': 98 *'Freedom': 76 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 153 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 95 *'Dribbling': 149 *'Block': 100 *'Catch': 92 *'Technique': 81 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 119 *'Lucky': 92 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Heróis L5' fr: Spotter